


梦的记录

by alanyumo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanyumo/pseuds/alanyumo
Summary: 做梦梦到啥写啥，我能记住的就存





	1. Chapter 1

又是小组讨论，你搬着看不懂的书问了男同学A，他在一旁看到了就挤进你和A中间为你讲题。你问他不是有实验要做吗，他回答你已经做完了。  
当天晚上你睡不着，起床看到对面男生宿舍有一扇亮着的窗户，是他的单人间。  
你赶紧跑下楼去，可到了楼下又停住了。拨通了他的电话，无人接听。你不再打了等他忙完了再联系。  
过了几分钟电话来了，你接起来还没开口说话就听到他问你“怎么还不睡觉？”你说看到他还亮灯不睡就来问问怎么了。  
对方停了一会，伴随着笑意开口道“是不是现在在楼下了。你不会在宿舍里打电话，站在走廊里又看不到我这边的情况。”  
你慌忙道“只是刚下来而已。”  
他不急不慢的开口“上来吧。”  
你挂掉电话就向他的楼上跑，快到他的房间时被他截住，摁在楼梯间的墙壁上接受了一次暴雨般的亲吻。他的手顺着你松垮的睡裙摸进你的大腿内侧，向上游走直到两颗毫无束缚的乳房。  
他气息不稳的开口咬着耳朵说“进屋。”  
你被他甩在沙发上，还没来得及开口问为什么白天不说还没做完实验的事就被那双大手触碰到动情，只会撑着他胸膛喘气。


	2. Chapter 2

西幻背景  
攻是永生的邪神，受是他的恋人  
受的分身有无数个，散落在大地各个角落  
也不知道是第多少次攻找到了受  
他们在做爱，受的双腿开始分解融化，但没有人在意，两人都沉浸在性爱中。  
身体的分解腐烂由下向上进行，等到受的性器腰臀也开始腐烂的时候攻依然没有停下。  
攻在插一坨带血的肉块。  
分解逐渐进行到了上半身，受搂住攻的脖子，攻低下头与他贴面，说我一定还会找到你。  
两人接吻了。  
也不知道攻亲吻的是受的双唇还是腐烂的肉块抑或是受的头骨。  
等到受化成一滩血水，太阳也缓缓升起。  
攻背着光走向森林深处，寻找下一个受。


End file.
